This invention relates to a multi-color image recording apparatus, more specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for recording a multi-color image according to a set of color component signals output from optical scanners.
As an example of such an apparatus, there is known a color copying machine of the thermal transfer type which reproduces color copies by using thermal transfer ink ribbons having a plurality of colorants. In a conventional apparatus of this kind, an original document is read out by an optical scanner and the image signal of the original document is separated into a set of color component signals representing the colors of the thermal transfer ink ribbons. These color component signals are stored in a memory, and are then read out for every color and the image of each color is thermally and overlappingly transferred onto copy paper, so that a multi-color image is recorded on the copy paper. Examples of such prior art machines are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,919 and 4,378,566 and European Patent Application No. 0,050,481.
In the copying machine mentioned above, however, as the scanner is assembled in the copying machine, it is necessary to bring the document to be copied to the copying machine. Further, other documents cannot be read out while the copying machine is at work.